Favorite Scar
by Death's Pet
Summary: A year after Yuki and Shuichi break up and go their seperate ways, promising to return to each other once they have settled their issues, they find themselves thinking about each other, and their broken relationship.


Favorite Scar 

Summary: A year after Yuki and Shuichi break up and go their seperate ways, promising to return to each other once they have settled their issues, they find themselves thinking about each other, and their broken relationship.

A/N and such: I know the summary sounds angsty but it's not fully I sweas. Pairing will be Yuki/Shuichi (obviously). Angsty little flashback and perhaps some cussing. Reviews walcomed, flames no, unless you really wish to amuse me, I need a good laugh now that I think about it. I only own the manga volumes so I'm sorry if there is OOCness but I'm going out on a limb here. 'words'-thoughts

Disclaimer:The song Favorite Scar belongs to Vanished. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami Don't sue.

Golden eyes watched the daily drone of Japanese urban living from the blacony of a ritzy apartment, all the while smoking a cigarette with leisure. And although his exterior looked cool and calm, on the inside he was anything but. In a few days the calendar would mark the year anniversary of his seperation from his lover, an uber popular and bubbly pink-haired rock star. Golden hair was tousled by the soft breeze as he took another drag of his cigarette and marveled at the fact that their demise had already reached a year.

_Remember when we said we'd never part  
No purple tears and break each other's heart  
Now I'm the fool for trusting this far  
'cause now you are my favorite scar_

Bright violet eyes were fixated on delicate fingers as they soared over the keys of an electronic keyboard, his mind allowing itself to be swept up in the mesmerizing melody of the instrument. Bright pink hair fell over the enchanting eyes as his eyes came back to focus and looked at the giant grandfather clock situated against one of the room's walls. The gold accents of the time piece brought back images of golden memory. 'I can't believe it's been a year'

_So tick tock 'bout time for the pain come in  
When you said we'd all be friends in the end  
I hope you'll find what you need  
'cause I won't be those things in your magazine_

Yuki walked around the quiet apartment comtemplating the oddity that he still had not gotten used to the of the living space without the violet-eyed singer around. A flash of pink caught his eye from the coffee table where a magazine rested. He felt the ghost of a smile make its may onto his face as he saw the familiar face of the lead singer of Bad Luck on the cover, along with the announcement that Bad Luck was splitting up. 'Yes, you moved to the States, that's where you left to escape me.'

_Oh, oh, oh, you were my star now Oh, oh, oh, you're my favorite scar_

_So wake me when it's over  
And tell me when the feeling's gone  
I always knew that you'd be my favorite scar_

Shuichi watched the waves crash against each other, the sun creating the illusion that diamonds floated lazily on the blue liquid. The breeze and spray of the ocean relaxed him and reminded him of the whirlwind of changes that occured to him in a short span of time. Bad Luck had disbanded, he and Hiro had moved to LA, he still made music but not to appease the public but more for his own happiness, he had endured much scrutiny about the break up of the band, then there had been the more personal break up.

_Your burn is slow but it burns me to the bones  
I'm comatose then I start to walk alone  
I hope you find what you need  
But can I have my heart back  
'cause it's starting to bleed_

**-flashback-  
**"Yuki?" "Hn?" was the distracted response as the writer ignored his lover in favor of typing on his laptop. Shuichi bit his lip nervously and watched his lover's profile as it was illuminated by the glow of the screen. "Either talk or get out brat," Yuki snapped, irritated by Shuichi's indecision when he was attempting to work. "I think we should break up," Shuichi blurted out then took a sharp breath. The room became oppressingly silent, the sound of keyborad keys no longer an obstacle.  
**-flashback-**

_Oh, oh, oh, you were my star now Oh, oh, oh, you're my favorite scar_

_So wake me when it's over  
And tell me when the feeling's gone  
I always knew that you'd be my favorite scar_

Yuki watched the screen of his laptop, his eyes not really taking in aything as he, for the fist time thought about what possibly could have gone wrong in their relationship. For a long time Shuichi had been patient with his hostile bahavior and persued him relentlessly, finally, reluctantly on his part he had opened himself to the younger man, or so he had thought. 'What the hell happened to us?'

_So wake me when it's over  
And tell me when the feeling's gone  
I always knew that you'd be my favorite scar_

**-flashback-  
**Yuki froze as his, usually dramatic lover uttered his proposal. He turned slowly in his chair and allowed his golden eyes to scorch the younger man with their intensity. A soft pink tongue darted out to lick soft lips before Shuichi replied, "Yuki I think that we both need a break. No matter how much I try and have tried to get you to return even an ounce of the love that I show you it just dosen't seem possible. I feel like I'm in this relationship alone, your cold to me, you yell at me, when you get drunk you hit me, and I don't think we ever made love you only fuck me, that's all," Shuichi's voice choked up with each accusation that he thew at Yuki but he had had enough. "You need to decide if I'm what you really want, ot if I'm just a toy to pass the time, I'll give us a year to sort through our issues and tie up loose ends. I'm leaving to the United States with Hiro, Bad Luck is over for us, but I'll return when the year is up and you can decide then." Tears glittered in Shuichi's eyes as he saw the usual emotionless expression on Yuki's face. He hid the hurt at the indifference as he left the study to pack his things, he failed to see the anguish fill golden eyes as the misted with tears.  
**-flashback-**

_I miss the way that you smiled  
I hate it when you cried  
When we said goodbye_

**-flaskback-  
**Violet and gold regarded each other silently as the keepers of said hues said goodbye without speaking a word. Shuichi was attempting to put up a brave front but was betrayed by the crystalline drops that occasionally escaped his eyes. Yuki still looked collected while his mind raged that he stop the absurdity and tell Shuichi to stay. 'You can change, you can make him happy. Just beg him to stay! Beg? I don't beg...' And he hadn't, Shuichi had given him a soft kiss on the lips and murmured his promise before picking up his suitcase and, with a last brave smile, exited the apartment as well as Yuki's life. As he attempted, in vain, to sleep that night his mind was haunted by the tearing eyes and the last tender smile that his lover had gifted him with. "Shuichi, please don't leave me..." he whispered into the mocking darkness of the room before he began to cry than he ever had in his life, even worse then when his innocence had been wrenched from him.  
**-flashback-**

_you, that's what you are, you are my favorite scar_

Shuichi thought back to the day he had walked out on Yuki and felt the guilt rise in him. Perhaps I should have hung on longer and tried harder, suddenly his mind spoke against that, 'why should you have been the only one who cared? If he didn't give a damn about your relationship much less you why should you care? As you said you were alone in that relationship, what good could have possibly come out of that? Why is it that you were the only one who had to sacrifice everything for him without expecting anything in return or without recieving even a word of ancouragement?' "Because I love him," Shuichi replied softly, effectively silencing the unsatisfied voice in his mind.

_So wake me when it's over  
And tell me when the feeling's gone  
I always knew that you'd be my favorite scar_

Dark eyes watched the desolate form of the genki pink-haired singer from a few feet away, this was the third day in a row that Shuichi had adopted that troubled and saddened demeanor, but considerin the circumstances it was understandable. "Shu-chan? Are you alright?" A smile lit up Shuichi's face as he turned to look at the redhead that had been with him through all the bad shit that had happened to him, he knew he could always count on Hiro. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Shuichi as he approached his best friend, the waves being the only other sound in the otherwise quiet afternoon. "Someone's up at the house visiting," Hiro replied as he tilted his head toward their mansion on the cliff. "A visitor? But I thought that Sakuma-san was not going to be here for another few weeks," Shuchi replied confused as he followed Hiro back to their dwelling. Hiro only shrugged but said nothing as they approached the massive house, once they arrived, Hiro opened the door and motioned to the living room before he climbed the stairs and disappeared into his room. Shuichi watched in confusion then proceded to the living room to see who their guest was.

_So wake me when it's over  
And tell me when the feeling's gone  
I always knew that you'd be my favorite scar_

Violet clashed with gold, Shuichi felt his entire body freeze as he regarded the person before him. Yuki approached the pink-haired boy and encircled him a crushing hug as he inhaled the trademark scent of his Shuichi. Shuichi's breath was frozen in his chest but as Yuki hugged him the past melted away and he returned the embrace with equal fervor. All the memories flooded back; the fights, the laughter, the nights of passionate love-making. Both men became lost in the overwhelming feeling of being in each other's presence once again, their crushing embrace testified to the need for each other that cursed through their bodies. They broke the hug and locked vibrant, tear-filled eyes both saying without speaking the decision that had been reached about their relationship then shared a passionate, promise-sealing kiss. Now that the most important issued was cleared, Yuki smiled softly as he carefully studied the boy that was the cause of his happiness, his pain, his favorite scar.

Owari

Please review.


End file.
